


И в семени твоем все племена земные

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2012 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blasphemy, M/M, PWP, Plot Twist, Spanking, scandals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан встречает мужчину своей мечты на танцполе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И в семени твоем все племена земные

**Author's Note:**

> фандомный сквик, богохульство, название взято из Бытия 28:12-16; спанкинг.

У него влажные ладони, когда он дрочит Себастиану в кабинке туалета, и это лучшая дрочка в жизни Смайта.  
У него горячий язык, когда он берет член Себастиана в рот, и в его глотку так приятно вбиваться, в его жёсткие волосы так приятно вцепляться пальцами.  
У него потные ягодицы, когда он подставляется и сам раскрывает себя, и Себастиан не может удержаться от звонкого шлепка — а затем еще и еще — и этот звук, сливаясь со стоном, превращается в лучшую музыку мира; он пел бы её, сочинял бы снова и снова, лишь бы она не прекращалась. Себастиан бьёт наотмашь и облизывает оставленные следы на его заднице — они на вкус как соль и сахар одновременно.

Себастиан царапает его кожу короткими, неровно острижеными ногтями, и она моментально покрывается едва заметными красными полосами, и Себастиану так хорошо, что, кажется, он мог бы разодрать его бедра до кости. Себастиан представляет, как его собственные пальцы проскальзывают под кожу, оглаживают мышцы, которые больше не скрывает ни единая преграда, и проникают глубже, разрывая ткани, чтобы ласкать белесую кость под ними так, словно это самое чувствительное место, и невольно ускоряет темп.

Его стоны похожи на одышку, он хрипит: "Боже, да"; и Себастиану очень, очень нравится быть Богом.

Себастиан кончает в него, благословляет своим семенем, как Бог благословлял Иакова в Ханаане, дав ему имя Израиль, и парень скулит: "Меня зовут Джейкоб".


End file.
